How to survive when the world is after you
by Ze-Talking-Muffin
Summary: How can you keep going when it seems everyone is after you, out to get you? Prussia gets sent to a 'correction' camp, after his aunt and uncle find out he is gay, and Germany tags along, because he doesn't want to be stuck with their aunt and uncle. Canada goes to this camp because it is also a normal summer camp, plus his dad is homophobic. PruxCan, and GerxItaly. Human names used
1. Chapter 1

Hello. So, this is my first fanfiction, so I do hope you like it ^^ Human names used. The main paring in here will be PruxCan, but also I will have some GerxItaly in the mix to :3 Enjoy!

/

Gilbert's pov

Gilbert groaned out in annoyance as he sat up and hit the snooze button. He opened his eyes lazily and roll out of the bed, almost falling out. He turned the light on and almost hissed from the sudden light increase, but just proceeded to get dressed. He pulled on his favorite gray skinny jeans, a red shirt and a black and white hoodie. He zipped it up halfway then put on some black converse. He knew his brother would want to go and do something today, seeing as it's the first day of summer, and Gilbert was actually almost excited. He knew his brother was almost 16, but sometimes he acted like a child.

Even though it was 8 o'clock he was still trudging down the hall like a zombie. He then saw his brother sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal. His vivid blue eyes land on him and he smiled

"Hello bruder" He says with happiness

"Hey Luddy" He said with a voice thick with sleep "So, what will you drag me to do today?" He asked. He always wanted to go out to some kind of wrestling, or mountain bike area for fun. He was a very active and leading person, but that was just fine with Gil.

"I was thinking…." Ludwig said for a second, thinking "That we should go to the rock climbing gym you work at" He said as he got up to put his bowl in the sink. He smoothed his blonde hair back with a hand as a strand fell into his face "If you're okay with that"

"Ja, that's fine." Gilbert said with a small smile as he grabbed his car keys "Ready to go?" He asked. Ludwig nodded and put a coat on and they got into their small black voltswaggon . The engine roared to life as he backed out and drove to the near bye rock climbing place.

*I am a page break. Fear me!*

Gilbert pulled into the parking lot, and parked his car up front. He got out, and locked it after both doors shut. He smiled a bit, as he walked in. The gym here was a fine place to work till he graduated collage, having good pay, and some fun and unique experiences. He waved at his co-worker of mine, that he would also consider a friend.

"Hey Honda, how about meh little bruder takes a climb?" Gilbert asked the young Japanese boy

"Oh, sure thing Gilbert-kun, Ludwig-kun" Honda says with a polite smile. Gilbert pushes Ludwig forward, seeing as the boy was just standing there, looking over somewhere. He didn't know at what, and frankly didn't care. Ludwig seems embarrassed by this and scurries along to get harnessed up on the challenge rink. He always did like to push himself.

Gilbert leaned against a wall and watched his brother climb. He didn't feel like climbing today, seeing he worked here and some costumers were too scared to climb alone, even on the children's course. So, Gilbert watched his brother climb it, without too much difficulty. His eyes wandered to a rather cut man, with medium sandy blonde hair and deep brown eyes. He was walking twords Gilbert, a harness on.

"Excuse me, do you work here?" He asked with a rather thick Finnish accent

"Yeah, I do" He replied kindly. He was going to say no, but he well, did work here. He just wasn't on shift. And also, this guy was rather cute. Even though Gil didn't know what sexual preference he had, he wasn't going to turn up a chance to flirt with someone.

"Oh, thank goodness! I can't get this off" He said as he tugged on a rope helplessly. Gilbert chuckled and helped him out of it.

"Well, there you go" Gilbert said as he picked up the harness. The man gave a flirtatious smile

"Thank you again. Hey, if you want to talk, here is my number" He said as he wrote it down on a piece of paper "I'm Tino by the way" He said as he winked and walked off. Gilbert was standing there, smiling like an idiot as he walked off. Well, he had just gotten a cute guys number. This day seemed to be rather good. But little did the Prussian know, that things were going to get bad, real fast.


	2. Chapter 2

forever.s130- Hahahahahahahahahaha no. lol, It's Gil and Mat ;) Finn and Gil is only for the first like, 3 or 4 chaps xD He is the filler Boyfriend X3

And thanks to all whom favorite and fallowed!

/

Mathew's pov

Mathew sat on the couch, all curled up in the blankets, despite the heat outside. He was watching the T.V, eating a stack of flap jacks he had made this morning with extra amounts of his favorite maple syrup. He was felling down, because today he was supposed to go to camp with his twin brother, Alfred. It's not like he didn't like camp, he liked some of the activities, it was the fact that it was partially a 'correction' camp.

See, the camp was like any other, but also doubles in trying to 'cure' people of their problems. Mostly, they 'cure' gays. But also take in alcoholics, drug addicts and much more. Now, Mat didn't think of himself gay, and that was probably due to the vile things his father and brother say about being gay, but that fact he thought it was wrong. Mathew was a very peaceful kind of guy. He liked it when everyone got along, and people where happy. So when he watched the counselors in camp go on about it being so wrong to be gay, and how God will hate them, and so much more, that Mathew started to dread going.

Mathew and Alfred's father was very much homophobic, and very religious. He thought that by sending his boys there, they could witness holly things happen, like gays being cured. Also, it was a good summer camp (Well, not truly) that ran for the whole summer, so they could be gone the whole entire summer. Alfred loved to go and loved being able to pick on the gays, and never get caught, seeing Alfred was a very good liar, and quite sneaky. If he was caught, he was punished, but probably not to the extent he should.

Mathew turned his head, and saw his brother walk down the stairs, fully dressed and in hand a giant suitcase and duffle bag.

"Come on little bro, let's go to CAMP!" He said with much enthusiasm. Mathew twitched

"We don't leave for camp for another two hours" He said in his usual quite voice. Alfred seemed oblivious to this and set his bag down, and then began to eat. He grabbed his stash of cheese burgers from the fridge and began to eat one of the six in front him. Mathew sighed and put his dish away before heading to his own room to get ready.

*I am a very mean page break. I will punch you*

Mathew sat in the back of the car, his headphones in his ears. He was just staring out the window as his father drove him and Alfred to camp. Alfred was in front, with their father. He didn't bother to pay attention, because he knew he wouldn't be asked any question. He seemed to get forgotten a lot, but that was fine by him. Alfred was being very loud and vibrant, so Mathew was happy to have his music turned up loud. He watched the car approach a very large camp, with a large sign saying 'Camp Awakening' on top, with smaller words below saying 'A camp that fixes the wrong doings of troubled teens'. Mathew looked away until they got to the front office and checked in. He grabbed his black suitcase and slung his backpack with a pale leaf onto his back. He looked at his paper he had gotten from the front desk. His cabin was the Maple cabin. How ironic. His brother had gotten the Oak cabin, so he headed to the far end of camp, while Mathew walked up to a closer cabin labeled "Boys cabin: Maple"

Mathew sighed and opened the door, and selected a bottom bunk, pushing his bag under the bunk. He looked around with his unique violet eyes, his face very calm, and mellow. He did enjoy camp, he truly did. He loved going to swim in the lake with his brother, and roasting marshmallows. Because, that's what normally happened. But when Alfred asked him to come and steal a gay's cloths, or to come and put something in their food, he said no. Alfred always got upset by this, but assumed his brother was just tired, or didn't feel like leaving the craft station.

Mat looked around at the cabin. It was on of the smallest cabins, only able to hold about 6 people. But that's what Mathew had requested. He didn't want to be around a crowd, like Alfred did. He was put in one that held over 12 people. But, Mathew always was forgotten, not a star, so more people didn't help him.

Mathew's attention was draw when he heard someone come in "Hello?" The person called before seeing him "Oh, hello" The boy said with a smile "Are you in this cabin to?" He asked

"Um, yes" Mathew said, still rather quite. He was a little surprised the boy had noticed him, but none the less was happy

"I'm Antonio" He said as he sat his things on a bunk next to Mathew, on the top

"Mathew" The Canadian said with a polite nod

"Nice to meet you." He said as he jumped up into the bed. "So, are you a willing guest here, or did your parents force you?" He asked with curious eyes

"Oh um, both I suppose. I come here, but my father insists. But I've done nothing wrong" He said as he laughed, with a hint of nervousness. Antonio laughed

"It's fine. I'm here because my mom and dad caught me smoking. It wasn't a dug, but I'm only 17 so they got worried" He said shrugging "But that's fine. It's camp, right?" He said as he lay down.

"Yes, it is. It's quite a nice camp" Mathew said with a smile.

"Well, I'm going to take a nap. The drive here was long. Goodnight~" He said with a smile as he just closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. The Canadian only nodded as he began to unpack his things, as quietly as he could. He wondered who else he would share a cabin with for the rest of the summer.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow... I know, you all hate me now. But just so much has been going on. Holidays made me procrastinate, and being grounded didn't help. Then I took a break from the internet (Shocking, right?) That didn't last long though. But I just had literally no time to post. I'm extremely sorry guys. And for that, I'll be working my ass off to post more!

Oh, and a quick note. I may change the rating to M, for lemons later to come. And when I say later, I mean in the far future xD

Switching to first person. I kept getting confused...

Gilberts Pov

I turned the door knob for my apartment, and swung the door open. Tossing my bag into the chair, I made my way to the kitchen. Man, I was sure was hungry. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Ludwig make his way to his room. Thinking nothing of it, I opened the fridge, and scanned over its contents. I needed to go shopping soon, we were getting rather low on food. I sighed, and grabbed a apple, seeing there was nothing else that suited my taste. I plopped down on the couch, and begin to search for the remote

"Lugwig!" I called with a mouth full of apple

"What?" He asked, poking his head out from a crack between the door and the wall

"Where's the remote?" I don't even look at him, just continued to search

"Ummm... I don't know" He shrugged "Look between the cushions" Then retreated his head back into his room, closing the door. I shoved my hand into the couch, and low and behold, the remote. I pulled it out, and turn on the old T.V we have. It's not the best, or the biggest, but it works. And I don't want to buy a new one, so we just have to use what we have.

I look over to Ludwig's room, to make sure he isn't watching, and turn the channel to MTV. A grin sprawls on my face, seeing that my favorite show is on. Jersey Shore. Now, before you grab your pitchforks and torches, hear me out! Its actually not that bad a show. At first I thought it would be retarded, but I actually really like to watch it now. But its like my dirty little secret. Because I could never let Ludwig see me watch it. He would either make fun of me, or tell all our friends, ruining my rep.

A few hours later, I glanced at the clock. Crap, it's getting late. And I had forgotten to call that cute guy! What was his name? I shove my hand into my pocket, and pulled out everything in it. Gum, a nickel, a sharpie... Ah! The crinkled piece of paper. I unfolded it, and read it. His name was Tino. I knew that. Pshhhh

Pulling out my phone, I dialed the number. One deep breath of nervousness, I pressed send. Ring. Ring ring ring ring. No answer. Darn ): That was disappointing. Craapppp, voicemail.

"Oh, um hey" I gave a nervous laugh "This is Gilbert, you know. The guy you met at the rock climbing place. Yeah. I was just calling to say high. And, you know..." I sighed. I sounded terrible. Nervous, and all choppy "Wanted to go out sometime? Maybe go to a club or something..." Hey, at east Ididn't say something weird. "Well, um yeah. Text me. Bye" I hung up.

Man! Was that terrifying! I slumped back on the couch, and his hands over his face. I blew it. I knew it. Totally screwed it all up! Eh, well, to late. With a final sigh, I pulled myself to my feet, despite the protesting of my legs, which had fallen asleep. I then dragged myself to my dingy little room, trying not to slam the door.

I then stripped down to my boxers, which might I add were pink ^^ But a amazing, manly pink! And the I got into bed. I then, once more pulled out my phone. Oh, a new text. I wonder from who... Tino. Oh God, what was it? My eyes scanned over the bight screen, and a smile formed on my lips. He said yes! He would love to!

*clears throat* Why, of course he said yes. Who could resist I, the awesome Gilbert!

With peace of mind, and my nervousness gone, replaced with a smile, I curled under the blankets. Soon, sleep overtook me, and I fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
